My Secret Admirer
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Everything was normal again, or so she thought. When Bella starts receiving letters and calls from a mysterious stranger she's once again pulled into a dangerous place. What scares her the most is her growing attachment to a complete stranger she doesn't know. Hopefully she makes it out alive.
1. Little Dove

Author's Note

Care to take a guess?

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella walked to her apartment in Seattle with a cautious attitude. She felt as if there was something wrong as if there was something in the air that was different. She pulled on the straps to her backpack and took in a deep breath doing her best to calm her nerves. The last thing she needed was to start freaking out in the middle of the street over the smallest thing. She looked over her shoulder and sighed as there was no one there. Bella continued to walk and sighed out in relief once she came upon her apartment building. She put in her key and entered the building she sighed in relief as the buzzing noise let her know she was safe from the outside streets.

She walked up the stairs not trusting the elevator in the building to get her to her floor safely. Bella tilted her head as there was a white envelope taped to her apartment door. She cautiously took it off and flipped it over.

 _Bella_

She ran her fingers across the script it being far more elegant than she had ever thought someone could write. She put the key into the door opening it and stepping inside. She locked the door immediately after she walked in and headed straight towards the living room. She took a seat and looked at the envelope in her hand. She opened it carefully and pulled out the folded paper inside.

 _Bella,_

 _You dropped this when you were running late this morning to school. I picked it up for you and wanted to make sure it would get back to you._

 _Don't worry, little Dove, I wouldn't hurt you._

 _-J_

Bella looked at the necklace that was taped to the letter, it was her name in gold script. It had been a simple gift that Charlie had given her for her graduation. She had practically cried when she realized it wasn't around her neck when she stepped into class that morning. She pulled it off the paper and looked at it noticing that it was cleaner than it had been before. She also noticed the clutch on it had been fixed hopefully preventing her from losing it again.

She looked back at the letter and to the necklace that was in her hand. She fidgeted around and folded the letter back up and placed the letter back into the envelope. She set it down on the coffee table and pushed it out of her mind. Bella quickly put her necklace on and took in a sigh of relief as she was glad to have it back with her.

-Page Break-

Bella looked over her shoulder to see if she could see anyone following behind her. She sighed as she couldn't catch anyone that seemed out of place. She shook her head finding what she was doing to be ridiculous. That didn't change the fact that now she could practically feel someone watching her. She had never noticed the feeling before, but it was there now and because of that letter she understood that maybe there really was someone following after her.

Bella turned her head as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you," He said quietly. "We have math together and my notes just fell into that puddle over there. Do you mind if I borrow your notes?"

Bella shook her head, "Not at all." She replied as she reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and handed it to the guy. "Just give it back when you're done with it."

He nodded his head, "Thanks." He said before he left.

Bella continued on with her walk heading to the on campus bookstore where she spent the majority of her day. She continued to look over her shoulder every few steps to assure herself that no one was watching her. She couldn't' see anyone, but her experience with the supernatural reminded her that she could never be sure that there wasn't someone there.

Bella entered the small shop and smiled at the older man that was behind the register. His name was Alan, but to her he was Al, her boss and somewhat of a parental figure to her. "Hey, Al. Slow day?"

"So far." He replied as he straightened out the counter he looked Bella over and noticed the necklace hanging off her neck. "I see you found it. Where was it?"

Bella reached down and grabbed her necklace. "At home at the door, actually." She replied half-telling the truth. She smiled at the old man. "What are you doing behind the counter? I thought Anna-Nicole was working today?"

Alan waved his hand dismissively. "Had to get rid of her." He stated as he shook his head in disgust. "Girl kept stealing from the register. I swear you can't trust people these days." He shook his head and smiled at Bella. "You're one of those good eggs, you're a rarity in this world, Bella Marie."

Bella smiled as he always used her first name and middle name when he spoke to her. "Well, I guess I just don't have it in me to do anything bad." She set her bag down behind the counter and leaned against the counter. "So what's on the agenda for the day? Are we taking inventory?"

Alan shook his head, "Not today, I'm far too tired to be doing that today. Let's just hang back a bit and see what the day brings in."

Bella nodded she looked out the window of the store and noticed her old beat up truck outside. She supposed it was about time she drove it back to her apartment building. She had driven it to work one day, but had left it in the parking lot when she decided to walk home instead. "I think it's time I get that old clunker out of your parking lot."

Alan smiled, "I think it's time you send Ol' Betsy to the junk yard."

Bella rolled her eyes, "She's still got a bit of a kick in her. I can't just abandon her when things get rough, I have to hold out for her. I'm an optimistic person and I know she won't give in on me."

Alan rolled his eyes at her. "One of these days that old truck of yours is going to leave you out in the middle of the road and you won't know what to do."

Bella smiled, "I'll just call you. Then you and that metal hip of yours can help me push it home."

"Not going to happen, Bella Marie." Alan replied as he walked to the back room. "I'm taking my break, you can man the ship."

Bella nodded, "Aye Aye, Captain."

-Page Break-

Bella growled out as she finally got home. The tow truck took forever to get to her and in the end instead of driving to her apartment she had them take her truck to the Junkyard. Alan was right and it was time to put it to rest. She had to find a taxi to take her home after her late night trip to the junkyard and it was a bad enough night, but the asshole she had as a driver was blatantly eye fucking her and wasn't even trying to hide it. She walked up to her apartment and paused as she saw the small brown box that was laying just on her doorstep. She bent down and picked it up somehow already knowing who it would be from. She unlocked the door to her apartment and threw her bag and the box on the couch.

Bella changed into her pajamas and made herself some hot chocolate to make herself feel better. She sat down on the couch and looked at the brown box. She set her drink down and opened the box smiling as she noticed the letter attached to it. "Okay, mystery stalker what do we have today." She whispered to herself as she set the box down and opened the letter.

 _Little Dove,_

 _I was there when your truck broke down. I didn't want you to know who I was, so I stayed back. While you dealt with the tow company I went ahead and got you something._

 _I hope this pleases your taste and do not try and return it, please. It is all in your name and it belongs to you and only you._

 _I wish for you to be safe on the road, little Dove._

 _-J_

Bella set the letter down and picked up the box looking at it curiously as she was eager to find out what was inside of it. She opened it slowly and her eyes widened as she saw the silver set of keys that lay inside. She picked them up cautiously her hands trembling as she looked at the keys. She noticed the silver keychain that had a large B on it. Bella quickly stood and headed out the door in her fuzzy slippers. Once she was outside she pressed the button on her keys and she heard the beeping that led her to a new car. She gasped back in shock as it was a Bentley bentayga. This had been the car she had one day been rambling on to Angela about. It was the only car that ever caught her attention. She looked at it and then back at the keys in her hands. Bella squinted her eyes as she noticed a white envelope on the dashboard. Not being able to stop herself she walked forward and got in the car.

She grabbed the envelope and tore it open.

 _Little Dove,_

 _This is the one you wanted from what I can remember. You told your friend you would kill to own a car like this. I hope you enjoy it, little Dove_

 _Do not worry over the price or anything else, I took care of it all for you. Everything you need is in the glove compartment._

 _Enjoy this for me, little Dove. I would love to see you smile in this car and I know you would be safe driving this car rather than the one you had before._

 _-J._

Bella clutched the letter to her chest as a realization hit her. That day she and Angela had spoken about the car they had been in Angela's home. The doors were locked and the windows were closed, there was no way a human could've heard their conversation. This just cemented Bella's thoughts that her stalker wasn't human. And if he was a vampire like she suspected there was nothing she could do to fight him off. She stepped out of the car and looked around hoping that she could catch a glimpse of this mysterious J.

"Thank you," She said quietly as she looked around. "It's the exact model and color I wanted. Thank you for the wonderful gift." She walked back inside the keys and letter clutched to her chest as she entered her apartment. She forgot about her hot chocolate and anything else as she went straight to her bed and buried herself under the covers. She didn't know whether to be pleased that someone was taking care of her or to be upset that she was being watched.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she finally got home after another day of work. She didn't want to admit it, but she was disappointed that there wasn't a letter waiting for her when she got home. She hadn't heard from J in a few days and that for some strange reason wasn't sitting right with her.

Bella groaned as the phone to the apartment rang, she reached over and grabbed it pressing the cool surface to her ear. "Hello?"

"Little Dove…" The deep voice said.

Bella sat up straighter at the voice and the use of the name that she had only read of before. "This is you? This is J? You're the one that's been watching over me?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Why did you call?" Bella questioned curiously, "Why not leave a letter like before?"

"I have waited so long to make some sort of contact with you," He breathed out. "I couldn't stand to be so close and not be able to speak to you."

Bella smiled, "What's so special about me? Am I just some pet to you? Is that what this is? You're trying to soften up the human before you sink your teeth into her?"

Bella closed her eyes a warm chuckle filled her ear. "No, little Dove, you are not a pet of any sort. You are an obsession. My passion. At first I did believe that I wanted to kill you, I thought your blood was just something extraordinarily delicious. But when I smelled it up close, I knew then that you were more than just some simple human. You little Dove, are special."

"Are you going to kill me?" Bella questioned quietly.

"Not unless you ask me to." He replied with a serious tone

"What if I do ask you to kill me? Would you follow through with my request?" Bella asked.

"I would." He replied quietly. "But rest assured that you won't be dead for long, little dove."

"Because I'd wake up a vampire?" Bella questioned quietly.

"Indeed you would, and how magnificent you would be as a part of my kind." The man replied a tone of appraisal in his voice.

"And if I don't want to be like you? If I want to be human?" Bella asked as she pulled her knees to her chest as she continued on the conversation with the stranger on the other line.

"Then you stay human. I will not force you into anything, little Dove. You will do as you wish, and I will merely make sure you stay alive." He replied in a kind tone.

"Why? I don't understand why you, a vampire, feel obligated to protect me? I'm nothing to you." Bella responded her voice breaking lightly.

"You are everything to me." He replied in a light tone as to not scare her.

Bella nodded, "Call me tomorrow, J. Humans have to sleep and I'm long overdue for a long nap."

"Goodnight, little Dove." He responded.

Bella looked at the phone in her hands as it went dead and the call was cut. "Night, J." She said quietly knowing deep down in her gut he was still hearing her. She set the phone back on the dock and headed to her bedroom to get some sleep. She wasn't lying to her mystery caller, she really did need the sleep. After so much school and work she felt wiped out and she needed to just spend some time catching up on her rest. The last thing she needed was to die of exhaustion.


	2. Mike Newton

Author's Note

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she stepped into her car. She ran her hand along the dashboard, "Really, J, you out did yourself one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

Bella pulled out of her parking spot and headed over to the local diner to get some breakfast, she was in no mood to cook for herself. Bella grinned as Angela's name flashed across the screen on her stereo. She didn't think she'd still find it so cool that her car did that. She reached over and answered the call. "Hey, Angie."

"Hey, Bells." She replied simply a happy tone in her voice as always. "I was thinking since today is your day off we could head to the mall? I really want a new dress for that fundraiser that's coming up. You know I have to play with the band and I really want something different to wear. I'm getting tired of the same black dress for every event."

Bella smiled, "That sounds good, what time you want to head out?"

"What do you say in about an hour?" Angela said, "I have to shower first."

"No problem. I was going to get something to eat right now anyway. I'll pick you up when I'm done." Bella said with a grin as she thought about being able to use her car for the whole day.

"Right, you have the bat mobile." Angela said with a light laugh. "I love that car more than I love Ben right now."

Bella laughed, "I'll see you soon, Angie." Bella hung up the call and continued on her drive. She had told Angela that she had won the car in contest. It was the only reasonable thing Bella could think of to explain the expensive car. Luckily, she wasn't a liar so everyone believed her and they really couldn't be happier for her.

Bella pulled into the diner she thought about eating inside, but really didn't like the idea. She ordered her food and took it to her car. She drove all the way out to a small abandoned spot that was covered by trees. She couldn't reach this spot with her truck before, but now that was different. She leaned back in her seat and slowly ate her breakfast sandwich.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Dad…" Bella groaned out as Charlie forced her onto the boat. "I'm going to fall! I always do! You always say that I won't, and by the end of the trip I'm in the water."_

 _Charlie rolled his eyes, "Just get in the boat Bells. We need to talk."_

 _Bella shook her head but did as she was told and got on the boat. She looked to her dad curiously. "What's your fascination with fishing?" She questioned curiously._

" _Nature is a beautiful thing, Bells. Sometimes you just have to take some moments to appreciate it." Charlie replied simply as he started the boat and headed out further to where he knew there would be fish._

" _Really deep stuff there, dad." Bella teased with a smile. "So, do I really have to fish or do I just sit here and try not to imagine Jason from Friday the 13_ _th_ _sitting at the bottom of all this water?"_

" _Look, just try to make at the very least one catch today." Charlie said as he set things up, he handed Bella a fishing pole. "Try to make this count, okay."_

 _Bella laughed, "Dad, this is the last fishing trip we're going on before I leave, not the last one will ever go on."_

" _I know, kid. I just want to remind you of the simple things, you're becoming an adult and I just want you to remember this place. To remember that not everything is as big as you think." Charlie said he casted his fishing pole and looked to Bella. "You have to remember how beautiful the simple things are, especially nature. The last thing I want for you kid is for you to only remember the inside of a classroom."_

 _Bella smiled fondly at her dad. "I'll remember that dad, I promise I'll fall into a water fountain every once and a while just to remember these fishing trips."_

 _Charlie laughed, "That sounds good, kid."_

 _-End Flashback-_

Bella smiled at the memory. She had practically shut herself away after they announcement that he had passed away. It took her months to get back inside her home, even longer to pack everything away. It was then she realized who her friends were, because in the end it was only, Angela, Ben and Alan had all been there to help her pack and move on.

Bella smiled as her phone rung, "Hey, Angie. I'm on my way, I'll be there in five."

"I was just checking to see if it's okay if Ben joins us? Turns out he needs a new suit." Angela replied.

"I'm okay with it, just as long as Jessica doesn't tag along. I get that you live in the same building, Angie, but we should've stopped seeing her as our friend after we graduated." Bella replied as she pulled out and headed over to Angela's.

"Well, you try saying no to her when you have to see her every day. Not to mention if we're friendly she keeps her and Mike's alone time to herself. Our walls are as thin as sheets!" Angela said with a laugh. "We'll be outside, if we get in the car right away she won't notice. Besides, I think she has a class or something today."

Bella smiled, "Last time she went on and on about Mike and how close he was to proposing to her. I feel like every time she talks about Mike she thinks she won some sort of battle. It's as if she believes I'm supposed to be jealous over it."

Angela laughed over the phone. "If only she knew Mike thought of you when they were in bed."

"ANGIE!" Bella yelled in disgust. "That's the last thing I ever want to hear!"

Angela laughed, "Sorry, you know it's true. Mike never really got over that school boy crush he had on you."

"Don't remind me. The last thing I want is an overgrown child chasing after me." Bella said, she pulled up to Angela's house. "I'm outside."

"We'll be out in a minute." Angela assured as she hung up the phone.

Bella tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. She smiled when she saw Angela and Ben jogging towards the car, she started it up and as soon as they were inside and drove away.

Angela took in a deep breath as she tried to calm her breathing. "She was there with Lauren. We told them we were late for a band practice and ran down the stairs and out the door. I've never been so out of breath."

"Really, I can remember a time or two when you were out of breath." Ben said from the front seat with a large smirk.

"Gross." Bella said shaking her head. "Let's not talk about your guy's sex life or Mike's."

"Mike… did you two know he's going to break it off with Jessica this weekend?" Ben said with a smirk as both girls perked up at the news.

"You didn't tell me this!" Angela said as she wanted to hear the news.

"He told me the other day. He saw Bella and I guess he realized that he didn't want to be with Jessica anymore. Then, he met this girl, Amanda, and I guess he's sort of into her. He's breaking up with Jessica on Friday, and he has a date with Amanda the next day."

"The asshole." Bella said with a shake of her head. "I can't believe he's going to do that to her. Granted I don't really like Jessica, but not even she deserves that sort of treatment."

"Wait, who's Amanda?" Angela questioned curiously.

Ben shrugged, "All Mike said about her is she's a really good looking girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, you know, just like someone else we know." He hinted as he gestured over to Bella.

Bella grimaced. "Gross." She said a wave of disgust passing through her face. "You can't tell me that's the only reason he's dating her."

"He doesn't even know her last name." Ben said with a shake of his head. "Trust me, I know Mike and the only reason he's dating her is because you've turned down his every proposal ever."

Angela shook her head. "Hey Bells, do you mind if Ben and I sleep over at your place for a while I don't want to risk the chance of having to speak to Jessica directly after the breakup."

Bella laughed, "Knowing this breakup is probably the real one, you can move in."

-Page Break-

Bella hummed as she put away a few CDs and books in her bookshelf. Her trip with Angela had consisted of critically looking at clothes for two hours. And then another hour to help Ben choose his new outfit. After that she had insisted on heading to bookstore and the music store right next door. She was glad that she was able to find a few things she had been really wanting as of late. She stilled as she heard the phone in her apartment ring. With an anxious hand she stepped forward and grabbed the phone, putting it to her ear. "Hello? She answered, hoping in the pit of her stomach that this was J calling her.

"Hello, little Dove." His smooth voice rang through the phone.

Bella smiled, she set down the pair of books she had in her hand and walked over to the couch and took a seat. "J. I was momentarily afraid that you wouldn't call. I thought you had somehow forgotten about me."

He chuckled made a twinkling in her stomach come to life. "How could I ever forget you, little dove?"

"I have been told before that I'm easy to forget." Bella said she took in a deep breath. "Why do you only call so late in the day? I've never received a call from you in the daytime."

"I feel more comfortable when it's dark. You're also always alone at night. I prefer to have all your attention to myself. You'll find that I really don't like to share things." J replied softly, his voice washing over Bella like a warm blanket. She leaned into the couch and looked out of her window, it was as if she could almost feel him outside.

"It's surprising that I really don't find that hard to believe." Bella responded with an amused tone. "What are you doing right now, J?"

"I'm doing what I love to do the most." He responded easily.

Bella smirked, "And what is that?" She questioned curiously.

"Watching you." He replied simply.

"Do you watch me often?" Bella questioned as she continued to look out the window hoping any sort of movement would cause her to see him to finally catch a glimpse of who he really was.

"Yes. Does that make you uncomfortable?" He questioned in return.

Bella sighed, "It should." She responded with a sigh. "But it doesn't."

"Why?" He questioned.

"I have no answer." She responded honestly. "Can I ask when the first time you saw me was?"

"Several years ago. You had just moved to Forks, I believe. You were in Seattle at the time, with your friends." He replied softly.

Bella nodded. "You've been watching me since then?"

"No." He responded. "I couldn't watch you properly with that pathetic excuse of a vampire hanging around you at all times. My temper is far too strong, and I'm sure I would've ripped him to pieces."

Bella took in a deep breath at the mention of Edward. "You knew about him?"

"Of course I did, little dove." He replied in assurance. "I was the one to lead that mutt to you when he left you in the woods."

"You did that? How?" Bella questioned.

"He thought he was retracing Edward's scent when he was really getting mine. I needed him to get to you in time. I wasn't going to allow you to just lay there in the ground. I couldn't carry you out myself as there were would be too many questions and I'd be inevitably putting you in danger by being too close to you." He responded, "You cannot imagine how painful it was for me to have to lead someone else to help you."

"I can only imagine." Bella replied with a yawn. "Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" He responded.

Bella nodded, "I feel like it's something I need to hear."

"You'll know when the time is right, little dove." J assured. "We'll speak tomorrow. Goodnight, little Dove."

"Good night, J." She replied as the line went dead. She hung up the phone and put it back to where it belonged. She stood and walked to her bedroom. She slipped under the covers of her bed and yawned greatly as she really hadn't realized how tired she had become from the day she had.

-Page Break-

Bella walked into the store and stilled as she saw Alan was nowhere in sight. "AL!?" She shouted as she headed further into the store. The worst possible thing rushed into her mind and she stilled as the last thing she wanted was to find Al hurt in some way. She let out a breath of air as she found him in the break room staring up at the T.V.

"Hey, something wrong, Al? You're not watching over the store." Bella said as she set her bag down and looked at him and the back to the T.V. She saw the flashing light of a police car and that yellow caution tape that just sent a shiver down her spine.

"They found a boy pinned to a wall in an alleyway. He was beat to death and his insides were all destroyed. The cops don't know what happened. They're just about to identify who it is. Poor child…" Al said with a slight shake of his head as his eyes were glued to the screen.

Bella became intrigued and leaned against the wall waiting for the news to declare who it had been that was found dead.

"Seattle Police have identified the victim as being Mike Newton. Mr. Newton is a university student here in Washington. Our hearts go out to the friends and family of Mike Newton who are suffering at the loss of this young boy." The reported said.

Bella reached over and turned off the television as her hands trembled. "Oh God…" She said in despair. "I can't believe it. I know him, Al." Bella said as she couldn't wrap her mind around it. "I knew him."

Alan stood up and wrapped his arm around Bella giving her a light squeeze as he tried to make her feel better. "Go on, get out of here. I'll close up early After this I'm not in the mood to keep it open for the rest of the day."

Bella nodded she sighed a she hugged Alan a final time and went out of the door. She got into her car and stared at her hands on the steering wheel. She jumped slightly as her cell phone rang, with shaking hands he answered. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Angela's voice rang through. "Did you hear the news? Mike's dead! Someone killed him!"

Bella nodded her head, "Yeah, I heard. Where are you?"

"I'm in my apartment, I was watching the news when they announced it. I can't believe this is happening, Bella." Angela said practically weeping through the phone.

Bella nodded knowing that this was the worst thing to ever happen for the kids coming from Forks. They might've not been the best of friends with Mike, but he was still their friend. "I'm going to come over."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you." Angela said, she sniffled.

-Page Break-

Bella walked to her apartment and fell on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy she never realized how much she would feel for Mike when he passed. The worst of it all was how it passed, he was mutilated and left out in the open for the world to see.

Bella reached over and grabbed the phone. She pressed it to her chest as she really needed more than anything to talk to _him_. She felt an ache in her chest that was making her want to hear his voice at the very least. Her eyes batted as she was falling asleep on the couch.

Bella trembled as she felt a rush of cold run through her body. She opened her eyes and sat up on the couch. She looked around her apartment and couldn't see anything, but she knew there had to be someone there. She could feel it in her gut that something was off in her apartment.

Bella immediately answered the phone as she knew who it was. "J?"

"Something wrong, little Dove?" He asked immediately.

"Are you in my home?" She questioned as she stood cautiously off the couch.

"No, I haven't stepped a foot inside your home. Do you think someone is there?" He questioned his tone sounding more alert than before.

Bella shook her head. "J, can you see inside my bedroom window?"

"Why do you ask?" He replied.

"It's just… If I leave the window open can you just make sure I'm okay?" Bella said as she walked into her bedroom.

"You know I'd never let anything hurt you, little Dove." He replied.

Bella nodded, "Did you kill Mike?" Bella questioned. "It's just…"

J chuckled darkly. "As much as I would've enjoyed killing the man that fantasies about you daily, no I didn't kill him."

"Do you know who did it?" Bella questioned as she rested her head against the pillow.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Who?" She responded wanting to know who killed her friend."

"Does it matter?" He questioned curiously.

"Yes, he was my friend." She responded.

"Little Dove, your friend's killer isn't human. Leave this to me." He instructed hoping she would understand where he was coming from.

"Are you a murderer, J?" Bella questioned as she was falling asleep again.

"I'm the worst kind of murdered, little Dove, I kill for my own enjoyment." He replied honestly.

Bella felt a pinch of fear swell within her but she pushed it back. "Will you kill me?"

"You won't die permanently." He replied as he stayed on the phone and heard her fall asleep.


	3. Angela and Ben

Author's Note

 **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE. A LARGE AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE. DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU; CANNOT HANDLE VIOLENCE, DON'T WISH TO READ ABOUT IT, OR ARE AFRAID OF IT.**

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she walked through the mall with Ben. "You know, you're putting a lot more thought into thisthan what it necessary. Angie would say yes if you present her with something made out of plastic."

Ben smiled, "Thanks, Bella for the encouraging words. I always knew I could count on you."

"Thanks, I've been thinking about writing an advice book lately." Bella responded with a smirk.

"Come on I need to really think this out. I don't know if I should get her a princes cut, or emerald diamond. I'm clueless here." Ben said as they headed into the third jewelry store of the day.

Bella laughed, "Ben, you know me already. I know as much about rings as you do."

Ben laughed, "Yeah, but this was something I planned to do with Mike…" He choked back on his words.

Bella rested her hand on his arm. "I get it, Ben."

"It's been a month, but it's still hard. He was an asshole, but he was still my best friend." Ben said as he took in a deep breath.

Bella nodded, "I think we need a drink after this."

Ben laughed, "Oh yeah, something real strong. For now, let's just get this ring."

"You know, Angie may not admit it but I think she'd like something with a bit of pink in it." Bella announced as they walked into the store.

Ben looked at her curiously. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, we were talking about it one time and she mentioned it." Bella paused and smile. "I know the exact ring she wants!"

Ben looked at Bella, "You do?"

"YES!" Bella said with a grin. "And we have to go to Tiffany's!"

Ben sighed, "Alright, let's go."

Bella looked through the rings and gestured to the specific ring. "That one." She said gesturing to the ring Angela had once picked out.

Ben peered over and looked at the ring. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, "We got drunk and this ring was on their site."

"It's beautiful ring." The sales clerk said as she reached in and pulled the tray out. "This is the Tiffany Soleste ring. It has round brilliant diamonds in platinum and 18k rose gold. It also has pink diamonds with a carat total weight of .02; also with white diamonds that have a carat total weight of .34."

Bella looked to Ben, "It's in her size." She whispered to him.

Ben looked at the ring and then to the sale's clerk. "May I?"

"Of course, go right ahead." The clerk replied handing Ben the ring.

He took it and looked at it curiously. "It is beautiful." He looked at it harder and smiled. "She'd look great with this on her hand."

Bella smiled, "It really it is beautiful."

Ben nodded, and looked to the sales clerk. "I'd like to take this one home."

"You're not going to question the price?" The sales clerk questioned.

Ben shook his head, "There's no need."

Bella looked to Ben curiously. "Ben, that ring must be over six thousand dollars."

"Trust fund, Bella." Ben said with a grin. "I've been saving up for this, Bella. I want to give her the very best."

"You're already giving her yourself, isn't that already the best?" Bella questioned with a silly grin.

Ben laughed, "Cheesy, but thanks. You know one day you'll make someone a very lucky man."

Bella stilled as she thought about J. His calls were regular each night and each night they made her feel warmer inside after she heard his voice. She hadn't really been paying attention to anyone else but J, Angie, Ben and Alan for the last few weeks. It took everything in her power to focus on school and not the fact that J was somewhere out there watching her. Something that really should've been scaring her.

"Bella!" Ben said snapping his fingers to catch Bella's attention. "You spaced out there, are you okay?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess you sort of got me thinking. I think I might end up with a few cats and a big house for them to run around in."

Ben chuckled loudly, "That's not going to happen, Bella. Most of the guys in band with me and Angie have asked us both thousands of times if you were straight and single. Not to mention Al has had to ask a lot of guys to leave the store because they gawk at you too much. You may not see it, but you have a chance with any guy you want on this campus."

Bella rolled her eyes, "For the sake of our friendship, next time I mention getting a house filled with cats just agree and mention something about a nice housewarming gift."

"Okay," Ben said with a small laugh. "I'll get you some sort of cat playhouse."

"Thank you." Bella said with a grin. "So, how are you going to propose to her?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe taking her out to her favorite restaurant and then taking her to Forks and proposing in the parking lot of the school right where I first asked her to go out on a date with me." Ben said shrugging his shoulders as he figured that would be the best plan. "What do you think?"

Bella nodded, "I think it's cute, but how are you going to get her to go down to Forks? She might get suspicious."

Ben grinned, "Taken care of. I asked her mom to invite us over for a movie night. Angela won't have a clue what's really going to happen. To her we'll just get a bite to eat before we go hang out with her family."

Bella nodded amused at his planning. "You know what this means, right?"

"I get to marry the love of my existence?" Ben replied amused.

Bella shook her head, "Jessica and Lauren will be all over Angela. Can you imagine how they'd react when they find out that Angela doesn't want them as brides' maids?"

Ben shrugged, "We'll just move in with you."

"Fine, but you're so not allowed to have any sex while I'm in the apartment. I put my foot down there." Bella replied with a smirk.

"I can't make a promise I can't keep, Bella." Ben replied as he got ready to pay for the ring that would belong to his wife to be.

-Page Break-

Ben took Angela's hand and led her to the parking lot. "Ben, what are we doing here? I thought we were meeting my parents."

Ben turned and looked at Angela with an amused smile on his face. "We are meeting your parents, I just wanted to do something first. "

"What? Get mugged at the high school?" Angela said as she looked around. She turned around to argue with Ben to leave when she saw him kneeling on one knee. "Ben?" She asked with a quivery voice.

"I love you." He said as he smiled at the look on her face. "I stood in this spot so many years ago and asked you on a date. Luckily, you said yes and we've been together ever since then. I want you forever Angie, I know that you're the only girl I'll ever love. Will you marry me?" Ben said as he opened the small black box and showed her the ring.

Angela nodded her head. "Yes." She croaked out as she held out her shaking hand to Ben. She watched as the ring was a perfect fit for her. "I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Love you, Angie." Ben said as he hugged her just as strongly and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's get going to your parent's home. You siblings are probably anxious to hear what you said."

Angela nodded, "I can't believe you planned this out, and this ring is perfect, Ben."

"Bella helped me pick it out, she said you mentioned wanting this ring a few times before." Ben said as he led Angela back to the car, she kissed her before he helped her in. he smiled as her eyes were glued to her hand as she observed the new ring that adorned her hand.

Angela looked out as she hadn't heard Ben come into the car. She opened the door and stepped out "BEN?" She called out wanting to know where he was hiding. "Ben! This isn't funny! Come on, let's go."

Angela froze as she say a gloomy figure appear a few feet away from her. She stepped back and reached out to get in the car, but before her hand had time to reach the handle she was pressed against the car. An icy cold hand was pressed to her throat. "Please."

"You humans are always so pathetic with your begging. You act as if it is going to somehow stop me from ripping you to shreds." The musical tone said. "Now, why don't you take a little nap and when you wake up we can have some real fun."

-Page Break-

Ben batted his eye lashes as he started to wake. He turned his head as he heard an ear shattering scream. His eyes widened as he saw the scream had come from his Angie. "ANGELA!" He yelled as he tried desperately to get to her. The rope around him was keeping him from moving any inch in the chair he was bound to.

Angela whimpered and turned her head to him. "I've been trying to get out, but the rope is laced with something. Don't move, Ben, you'll burn too."

Ben focused his eyes on her arms and saw the large gashes on them. "Angie…"

"It was the rope." Angela said she looked around. "We're in some sort of basement. No windows, and I can't see where the door is."

Ben looked around, "Do you know who did this?"

Angela shook her head. "No, I don't." Angela took in a quivering breath. "I'm really scared, Ben."

"I know, Angie." Ben said as he looked around. "I'll think of something to get us out of here."

Angela bowed her head. "Ben, what if we can't get out?"

"Don't think like that, Angie." Ben said he moved his hand in an attempt to reach out to Angela. A loud hiss escaped his mouth when the rope moved against his skin.

"No!" Angela said, "Don't move Ben, you'll only hurt yourself."

Ben shook his head, "Angie… I love you."

Angela felt tears stream down her face, she supposed he came down to the same resolution as she did. "I love you too, Ben." They wouldn't be making it out of this alive.

"UGH!" A sickeningly sweet voice came from inside the house. "You two are disturbingly disgusting. Humans and their pathetic sense of love. You all seem to think it's going to last forever, but really it never will last forever, because sooner or later someone will come along and ruin it all."

"Who are you?" Angela questioned with a quivery voice as she looked at the shadowy figure.

"It's simple, really." The voice said stepping into the light. "I'm your killer. I was going to go after that old man, but she really loves you two, and to be honest you both sicken me with your 'undying love' it's revolting. After tonight's events I felt like it was the perfect time to finally get rid of you both."

Ben stiffened, "You won't get away with something like this."

The figure laughed loudly. "That's where you're wrong." She said as stepped closer. "By the time I'm done here there will be nothing left of you. All that will be left will be the pain of your friends and family when they find out what I've done. When they learn the truth about how you spent your last moments alive."

"What have we ever done to you?" Angela questioned in an attempt to get the woman's attention away from Ben.

"Oh, naïve girl, it's not about you. It's about someone else, you're just the pawn in my little game." She said as she kneeled down in front of Angela. "My name is Victoria, and I'm going to torture and kill you."

-Page Break-

Victoria laughed as she watched Angela's body wither in the chair. She turned to Ben and smiled widely at him. "She's so dramatic. It's just a small overdose, she won't really die from it." Victoria rolled her eyes and grabbed the scalpel she had brought into the room. She waved the sharp object around, "Now Ben, I've tortured Angela, so let's finish her off and then we can get started on you."

"Please." Ben begged as he looked over at Angela. There was no blood on her, but that didn't mean she wasn't tortured. The majority of her bones were broken into pieces and now she was suffering from an overdose of some drug that she had been injected with. "Can you just let her go? I'll do anything you want just please leave her alone."

Victoria chuckled darkly. "No." She replied simply as she walked towards Angela twirling the scalpel in her hand. "I'm going to cut her until the blood stops coming out."

Ben hissed as he moved around in his chair in an attempt to break free, only the ropes again were burning into his flesh. "NO!" He screamed as Victoria made the first cut to Angela's wrist.

"It won't be long until she bleeds out, let's make the process a bit longer. Let's really see how much blood we can get her to spill out of her." Victoria said with a sneer. "I want to see her blood decorate this room."

Ben screamed as Victoria made another cut down Angela's arm just along the veins. Victoria practically cackled as Angela's blood spilled all over the place. Victoria turned to Ben and smiled wickedly at him. "Let's really get the blood flowing." She took the scalpel and dug into Angela's neck. She watched as Ben screamed and tried to break free from his chair.

She laughed wildly as she took enjoyment in seeing him suffer. She looked down to see that she was covered in Angela's blood. "Well, she did better than I expected her to. That blood of hers really went the distance." Victoria used her finger to wipe some of the blood on her arm. She licked the finger and sighed. "Ugh, doesn't taste as good as I thought she would, maybe you would taste better. It's your turn, so let's get started."

Ben shook his head, "You're a monster." He snapped as he watched her come closer.

Victoria laughed, "I know I am."

Ben growled out in pain as his face came in contact with Victoria's hand, he never knew getting slapped would hurt so much. "You psychotic bitch." He said as he spit out blood onto the floor. "What the hell did we ever do to you?"

"This was never about you," Victoria said as she kneeled down in front of Ben. "This is about getting revenge, you're just a pawn in my little game, Ben. You're the tipping stone, what really sends everything into a large mess. I need you so everything can get started."

-Page Break-

"You're fucking crazy." Ben yelled as Victoria ripped away the ropes sustaining him to the chair. He wanted to run, but his two broken legs kept him where he was.

Victoria smiled, "I'm not crazy, Ben, I'm angry. There's nothing worse than a woman scorned."

Ben laughed, "What happened?" He questioned. "Did your boyfriend dump you? Is that what this is all about? You weren't good enough for someone?"

Victoria growled lowly and stepped closer to Ben. "Watch your mouth."

Ben laughed, "That's it! You're jealous! That's why you're doing this! You're jealous Angie and I have something you could never imagine. You're jealous that I love her and she loves me!"

"You had her." Victoria replied with a smirk. "She's gone remember."

Ben's eyes flashed with pain, but he pushed it back. "She might be gone, but at least I knew she really loved me. You're so pathetic that no one could ever love you."

Victoria reached forward and grabbed Ben's neck and pulled him up his limp legs dangling above the ground. "My James was taken from me, and I'm going to make sure that I get my revenge." She threw Ben against the brick wall. Taking pleasure in the sick cracking sound that echoed through the room when he came in contact with the wall.

Ben's breathing came in in pants as he tried to recollect his breath. He looked around the room and focused on the figure that had been his own personal nightmare for the past several hours. "Go to Hell." He whispered between breaths.

Victoria crouched down. "I'm already there." She whispered, she took the scalpel she had used on Angela and poked it into Ben's chest. She pushed down with force and created a large gash going down Ben's chest. She reached in causing Ben to scream out, she watched as the life began to fade from his eyes. She looked down at her hand inside his chest as she could practically feel the life draining out of him. "This was a lot of fun, Ben, but it's time that I move on." She brought her hand out of his chest and up to her lips.

"Huh." She said as she stood. "You really did taste better than the girl. If I hadn't already fed you would've been a great meal."


	4. Alan

Author's Note

Well, the last chapter was rough. I hope this one is better for you.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella sat in the corner of the room. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest as she looked out the window. The last call she received she had been excited hoping it was J who was calling, instead her entire world crashed when it wasn't him. It was Angela's parents calling to let her know the news. The entire day she had thought that Ben and Angela had stayed overnight in Forks and Angela would tell her in person about their engagement. Instead she was hit with the harsh reality that her two closest friends were dead. Brutally murdered and tortured, their killer still on the loose. The police had suspected Angela and Ben's killer was the one to kill Mike as well.

Bella wiped the tears from her face and sighed. A large part of her wanted to believe that their deaths had nothing to do with the supernatural, but her instincts told her she was being naïve. She flinched as the phone rang, this time she knew for certain it had to be J. Her only problem now was wondering if she had the guts to pick up the call. With a trembling hand she reached forward and took the phone into her hands and answered the call. "Hello."

"Little Dove…" The voice she had grown so attached to rang through her ears.

Bella looked out the window her attempt to see whomever it was that was out there watching her. "I'm sure you heard the news."

"I did." He replied neutrally his tone giving nothing away as he spoke.

A tear slipped down Bella's face. "Tell me, J, did you do it?"

"Do you believe I would do something like this to you?" He questioned in return.

"It's hard to really know anything about you when I haven't really met you." Bella responded as she wiped away her tears. "How do I know this isn't your way of getting me by myself? Making my life so miserable and lonely that I practically beg you to turn me?"

"I am not cruel, not to you." He responded simply.

"If you didn't do it. If you're not the one who's killing off my friends, than you must know who it is." Bella said as her face grew cold. "The cops believe that were kidnapped at the high school, that's where there car was found. No one knew Ben was proposing there except me, and you have been following so you must know who did this. The person who killed them had to have been listening into Ben and I as well. Do you know who did this?"

"I do." He replied shortly.

Bella sighed, "Please, I need to know who did this."

"You are human, this is out of your realm." J responded. "Do not get involved into what you cannot handle."

Bella shook her head, "I hate that!" She yelled. "I hate when people act like they know what's best for me. These were my friends, J. This was Ben. This was Angela! Everything is falling apart and at the very least I deserve to know the name of the bastard who is doing this! I deserve to know!"

"Little Dove, if I tell you, it will only hurt you more." He replied sincerely. "Trust me when I say that I will protect you, even from yourself if I have to. This is not something I will share with you."

"It will only hurt more." Bella replied she looked down as something just clicked in her head. What could hurt more than knowing her friends were dead? She looked back out the window. "They died because of me." She whispered as she realized the only thing that could make matters worse was knowing it was her fault they died. "They were tortured because of me. That's it isn't it? I did this. I'm the cause of all this mess…"

Bella looked out the window and stiffened. She stood up immediately as another thought hit her. "None of this started until after you." She walked closer to the window and her eyes searched the area outside for anything. "Was all of this because of me and you? Did I provoke whoever did this by accepting you? By actually enjoying your company?" she paused as there was no answer. "Answer me, J."

"She doesn't appreciate you being happy." He replied simply keeping his voice calm.

Bella nodded, "Happy…" She wiped her eyes again as the unsuspected tears rolled down her face. "She's done a really good job of making me unhappy."

"Do not let her do this." He commanded as he knew Bella well enough to know where her mind was going.

Bella shook her head. "It's clear isn't it? If me being happy is causing the people around me to die, then I have a decision to make. My happiness or their lives…" Bella hung up the phone and threw it on the ground crashing it to pieces. "Goodbye, J." she said quietly. She closed her curtains and locked her doors. She headed into her room and closed the window locking it to make sure it stayed closed. She shut the curtains and crawled into her bed.

She didn't expect to sleep, but maybe just maybe she would drown in her own sorrow. That would certainly make things easier for her. For everyone around her.

-Page Break-

Bella held on tightly to Alan's hand as they sat in the church room ready for the service to begin. Bella stared on ahead at the two large black coffins. She was doing everything possible not to break down in the church. This was _her_ fault. She lost her best friends because she decided to be happy. She kept looking over her shoulder hoping for that one moment where she would get that familiar feeling of J watching her. Yet, there was nothing only an empty ache in her chest and a pain she had never really felt before.

"Bella Marie." Alan whispered nudging Bella to get out of her thoughts. "They're calling your name."

Bella's head turned to the podium and sure enough Ben's mother was staring straight at her. She stood and as gracefully as she could she made her way to the stage. She hugged Ben's mother for a moment before heading to the microphone.

"Hello." She spoke softly as she adjusted the Microphone. "If you all knew Ben and Angela, you probably knew me too, but in case you don't my name is Bella Swan. I started Forks high school my junior year, and since the very beginning Angela has been my best friend. When she began seeing Ben that year, he became my friend too. There isn't much I can say up here that you haven't heard already, so I'll tell you a story. Something small so you can all understand that my two best friends were the best people in the world." Bella took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I had just moved into my own apartment and Ben and Angie had volunteered to help me set everything up. Angela of course went straight into decorating, while Ben decided he was more than capable of setting up all my electrical things. Ben decided it would be totally cool to mount my T.V. to the wall, I agreed, so I let him do his work and went to help Angela. Hours had passed and Angela and I grew suspicious of the growing silence coming from the living room. Being curious we went to check in on Ben. To my surprise he was hanging up a large portrait of an elephant, a picture he had bought from my new neighbor across the hall. At first, we didn't find this suspicious, Ben was always a naturally kind person, so buying a painting for me didn't seem odd. Later that evening my other neighbor hit the wall causing the wall to shake and the picture titled." Bella smiled at the memory.

"It revealed the edge of a very large hole. It turned out Ben had underestimated his strength and when he was hammering something into the wall he broke off a chunk and this chunk led to a larger piece that fell off. He planned to pay to have it fix on a day that I didn't have school. Angie being herself decided we could do it ourselves needless to say but things didn't go as plans. This hole was now covered in everything we thought would fix it. To this day there is an elephant painting hanging in my living room in an attempt to hide a large mess. It's no secret I won't be getting my safety deposit back."

Bella took in a deep breath. "Ben and Angela are the greatest people in the world. There will never be anyone like them. They have and always will be my definition of true love. I don't know how life will be without them, they were my best friends and I feel as if I've lost a part of myself. I guess all I want to really say up here is that I love you both and I will never understand why this happened. I'm sorry."

Bella walked down the steps quickly and out of the doors of the church. She put her hand to her chest and tried to calm her breathing. Tears rolled down her face and she fell to her knees. These were friends… how could she even come here knowing she was the cause of all of this.

Bella jumped as she felt a hand rest on her back. She looked up and sighed as Alan was standing there. "Al…"

"Come on, Bella Marie, let's get you home." Alan said as he helped her stand. "You should eat something as well, I don't want you to get sick."

Bella simply nodded and let Alan lead her away. She stared out the window as Alan drove her home, she had refused to use the car that J had gotten for her since she had last spoken to him. She had just lied and said there was a problem with it, nothing else needed to be said.

"Come on, Bella Marie, let's get you inside." Alan said as he parked outside of Bella's building.

"I couldn't even make it through the funeral." Bella whispered. "What sort of friend am I that I can't even make it through their funerals?"

Alan sighed, "You're a good friend. It's not a bad thing to show that you're hurting, Bella Marie, it just shows you're human."

"Sometimes I think being human is my biggest weakness." Bella mumbled as she followed Alan inside.

"It's only a weakness if you let it be." Alan replied as he took her key from her and opened the apartment door. He helped her get inside and made sure to lock the door afterwards.

"Al." Bella said, "What am I going to do now? I've lost my friends, my family."

"Life goes on and you have to go on as well." Alan said he helped Bella sit on the couch. He grabbed Bella's blanket and draped it over her. "You can't let your grief control you."

"But I can't act as if none of this ever happened." Bella responded bitterly as she wiped her eyes. "I know I look pathetic right now and that my self-loathing is probably getting on your nerves, but this has just been too much for me, Al."

Alan took a seat beside her and smiled sadly. "This is too much for anyone, but if there's anyone who can handle this, it's you. You're far stronger than you realize and I am more than certain you can handle anything that comes your way."

Bella nodded, "I think this time it just might be different, Al."

Alan shook his head, "I know what I'm talking about, the older you get the wiser you are."

Bella laughed lightly. "I suppose with the years on you I should trust what you're saying."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed and used the hidden key to open the door to Alan's apartment. She shook her head probably guessing he was asleep more like hoping he was asleep and not hurt. Bella set the cookies she had brought with her down in the kitchen. "Al." She called out, as she headed to his bedroom. She paused when she passed the living room. She shook her head hoping she had just seen things. She closed her eyes and using all the motivation she had she walked back to the living room.

Her heart stopped when she was right. Her hands shook as she looked at Alan thrown down on the floor of his apartment. Bella ran over to him and instantly fell to her knees. "Al. Al. No, AL!" Bella said as she looked him over and could clearly see the bruises and cuts where he had been beaten. A shaky hand reached up and checked for a pulse. She closed her eyes as it was faint, but it was there. She reached for her phone and dialed 911.

Bella gave all the information of his address, "Yes, there's a pulse. It's faint, please you have to hurry."

"Don't worry, mam, the ambulance is on its way. I need you to stay on the line with me in case something changes." The woman on the line said.

Bella nodded she was about to respond when she was pulled by the back of her hair and thrown across the room. Her scream echoing through the phone causing the woman on the line to become alerted. Bella rubbed the back of her head in pain. Her eyes were blurry and she could feel something warm trickling down her neck.

"It was so sweet of you to think you could save him." Victoria replied as she stepped forward and crushed the phone with her foot.

"Vic…" Bella stuttered out as she was losing her strength. "Please."

Victoria's vicious laugh rang through the room. "So pathetic of you to plead for your life."

Bella shook her head, "Alan. Please. Not him."

Victoria laughed, "He'll be dead anyhow, for an old man he does hold out longer than I expected."

Victoria walked over to Bella and kneeled down in front of her, "Let's leave him here to die. I want some alone time with you. Just you and I. I'm done killing off all your friends and family, I want you now."

Bella shook her head. "Why?"

"You took what I loved the most, so I did the same to you!" Victoria hissed as she grabbed Bella by the neck restricting the air to her lungs. "I'm going to make you suffer like I've been forced to suffer."


	5. My Secret Admirer

Author's Note

How many of you are excited for this chapter? I hope none of you are too mad about this.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

I paused my running and put a hand to my chest as I felt it. A deep aching pain hit my chest and I instantly knew it had everything to do with my Little Dove. A pain like this was something I had never experienced. I looked around knowing I was halfway to Florida, and if I turned around now I might still have a chance to get back to Seattle before her scent goes missing.

I turned around and ran my way back to Seattle. I would have to stop along the way to feed, I had gone too long already without any blood. I won't be any use to my Bella if I'm not strong enough to protect her.

It was my worst mistake to let Victoria live this long. I should've done what I needed to from the beginning and killed her. I should've killed her when I knew that Bella was mine. I shouldn't have allowed this to go on for as long as it did. It will always be one of my greatest mistakes.

I knew Victoria was in Seattle the moment the Newton boy went missing. I was stupid to stay at Bella's side and not go after Victoria when I should have. I had been stupid to believe that she had left when she made no appearance in weeks.

I knew the moment Bella had not heard from her friends the night of their engagement that Victoria wasn't gone. I knew now that what she was doing was tormenting Bella, she wanted Bella to be just as miserable as she was. I hated knowing how unhappy Bella was becoming. The worst of it all was knowing that she wanted nothing to do with me. The look in her eyes when she came to the conclusion that if she was happy people would die. I knew what fueled Victoria's anger wasn't just Bella, but it was seeing Bella happy that sent her over the edge.

Really, it was my fault. As much as I loved that I was able to make her happy I knew it would send Victoria over the edge to see her happy. I should have trusted my instincts, I knew better than to get distracted. I hadn't survived so long by letting anything get me distracted. It seemed Bella really had changed everything.

Bella.

My feet went faster at the thought of her. I was hoping that Victoria wouldn't kill her right away. I knew Bella would be tortured, but I would prefer to have her tortured than dead. The last thing I wanted was for her to be gone completely. If she was close to death I still had the chance to change her to keep her forever.

-Page break-

I stopped a few minutes away from Seattle I needed to feed and I needed to do it quickly. I didn't waste any amount of time in trying to find a secluded human. It didn't take long as just outside where a bar was I could see one human making a call. Pathetic. Lying to his own wife about his whereabouts, truly some humans seemed to have lost all idea on what being faithful truly was. I walked forward and snapped the phone out of his hand.

The human tried to react to do anything, but it was a waste. My teeth were in his neck before a single word could escape his mouth. His blood tasted horrible, clearly this man was doing more than drinking at this place. There were too many chemicals in his blood and it was a clear sign he had recently taken some sort of drug.

I ripped his body to shreds and hid it in a dumpster. He wouldn't be found anytime soon. I decided to wait just a bit for another human to appear. I was going to need more than one tonight. At the very least I would need three.

I didn't have to wait long as two stumbling girls came out through the back exit. Clearly they were drunk and by the way I couldn't smell any hint of fear in them I knew they were too drunk to sense me there in the alleyway with them.

I stepped forward and easily snapped one of the girl's necks. I covered the other's mouth with my hand before she had any time to scream. I made quick work of biting into her neck and letting the warm blood trickle into my mouth. It didn't take long to drain her. I let her body fall to the ground before I picked up the other one.

The blood was already starting to grow cold, but it still did what it was meant to do. Her body fell to the floor as soon as I was done. I wiped my mouth knowing I was sloppy with my feeding, but I didn't have time to be clean.

I put the girls in the dumpster but first I checked their purses. Luckily for me one of them was a smoker and had a lighter with them. I lit the body on fire and stepped back I was just about to close the lid and let them burn, but another human just had to exit at the point.

By the lack of alcohol in his scent and the nametag it was clear to see he was an employee. I snapped his neck before he had any time to make a sound. I wouldn't waste a good meal.

His blood was much more refreshing than the others, it was clean. He was ripped to pieces and put in the dumpster with the rest of them. I took the trash bag and let them burn with the bodies, hopefully no one would catch anything until it was too late to get anything off of them.

I took off running again, I had wasted more time hunting than I had expected and I needed to make up for lost time.

-Page Break-

I reached Seattle and it seemed quiet, but I had to be on my best. I needed to find any hint of her scent, anything that could lead me to her. I could start at her apartment, but I knew she was still grieving and the only person she truly had left was the old man. She would've been with him and if I could guess Victoria's moves correctly she would've gone to kill him as well.

I ran to his building and smirked as I hadn't been wrong she was here. As good as it was to know that she was here it was worse to know that she didn't leave alone. Her scent was faint and covered by the scents of dozens of humans who entered and left the building. I wanted to enter the building, but I couldn't take the risk. There were too many humans, obviously something had happened here. If it were my guess Victoria had gotten sloppy and let her emotions take over.

I followed the faint scent I had of Bella and Victoria. It was obvious Victoria had tried doing her best to hide their scent but she was too eager. I paused as I smelt it. It was faint but I could catch it. I didn't stop my feet as they led me to this small red dot on the pavement. I crouched down and ran my finger over the dot. It was dry, but as I looked up I could see a trail. It was obvious that Victoria had been too eager to notice Bella was bleeding.

The thought of Bella being hurt was making me start to see red, but I had to stay calm if I wanted to focus properly. I stood and followed the blood. It had eventually stopped a few miles away, but their scents were stronger now that there weren't in a human filled area.

I followed it trying to keep my head focused, the last thing I needed was to allow my inner monster to take over and cause a large mess. If I was going to kill Victoria I'd do it slowly and properly to assure that she suffered for everything she had done to my little Dove.

I stopped just outside of an abandoned building. I stopped all my movement and allowed my ears to pick up everything that was being said inside.

"DO SOMETHING!" Victoria yelled. I could hear something being clinked against metal. I tensed as I could smell it now as the wind shifted. Bella's blood. I could feel her distress, but yet there was no real noise from her. "Why won't you YELL!?" Victoria shouted.

Bella chuckled, "Go fuck yourself!" Bella shouted back and I couldn't help the small smirk of pride that reached my face at her words.

I moved quickly and quietly I didn't want to alert Victoria that I was approaching until it was too late for her to do anything. I entered the building and I could feel Bella as I got closer and the closer I got the more I could feel from her. She was scared, but more than that she was in pain.

I could smell her blood and it seemed to be everywhere, there was little chance she would survive if I didn't hurry. I entered the room she was in and saw Victoria just about to stab her again. I went forward and put my hand around Victoria's wrist and stopped her.

"That's enough, Victoria." I said my voice taking on a harsher tone than what I had expected.

Victoria laughed, "I knew you would come sooner or later." She forced her hand out of mine and dropped the knife to the floor. "I've been waiting for you." She reached up with her hand to caress my face, but I grabbed her wrist just before she touched me.

"I said that's enough, Victoria. You've gone too far." I responded as I forced her hand away from me. "I gave you orders to stay away from her. You should have listened to me."

Victoria stepped away from me and smirked. "She's just a pathetic human. Once she's dead you'll realize how pathetic she was."

I scoffed, Victoria seemed to be more than delusional. "I made things very clear, Victoria. You went too far I can't let you to keep going." I looked to Bella and my anger grew. "I'm going to kill your for what you did to her."

Victoria glared at me and growled. "SHE'S JUST A HUMAN!"

"SHE'S MINE!" I shouted back as I took a step forward. "You knew the consequences, Victoria, now get ready to pay for what you have done."

"You won't kill me." Victoria said, but her words weren't filled with her usual arrogant confidence proving to me that she herself didn't believe her own words.

I titled my head at her, she truly was pathetic now that I really looked at her. "I'd happily kill you for everything you have done to her. You were stupid in thinking that I wouldn't seek revenge on Bella's behalf."

I reached for her throat and wrapped my hand around her neck. "Before I kill you, I'm going to make you suffer."

Victoria shook her head, she was the only other being that new of my gift and she knew I would torture her in the cruelest way I could think of. "Please."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Well, look how pathetic you are now that you are the one that's begging for your life." I pushed out my gift to Victoria and removed my hand from her throat as she fell to the floor. Her body went stiff and I knew immediately that my gift had taken over.

I walked over to Bella and kneeled in front of her. She had lost a lot of blood, but she was still alive. "Little Dove." I said quietly to try and get a reaction out of her.

She moved slightly and I saw her eyes start to blink and soon they opened just slightly. Her hand trembled as it reached up. It touched my face slightly cupping my cheek. "James." She said softly her voice being exactly what I needed to hear.

"I'm going to get you somewhere safe." I replied quietly not wanting to startle her.

"Why?" She questioned as I could see her losing the battle with her sleep.

"Don't ask so many questions, little dove." I replied. I stood and kissed the side of her head. I turned to Victoria. I headed over to her body and stood above her. I grabbed each side of her face with my hands and with a slight twists of my wrists her head was off. I threw it over my shoulder and proceeded to rip her entire body apart. I grabbed the lighter I had used before and lit her on fire.

I turned back to Bella and carefully carried her in my arms. I ran at a quick pace knowing there were only two options I had in this situation. We made it to a hospital in time to save her in a humanly fashion or I changed her. The decision had to be made soon because there was no way I was going to risk losing her at any cost.


	6. Aftermath

Author's note

Well, I hope this answers some questions you may have for this story!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella blinked her eyes open, she looked around to see she was in a hospital room. She looked down at herself and saw that she was plugged into several machines and was being given large amounts of blood. She reached over and caused the bed to move up so she was in a sitting position. Her eyes darted towards the door as it opened and a woman entered a too happy smile on her face.

"Oh good! You're awake! I'm so happy to see you're doing better. The doctor will be in an a few hours to check on you." She walked over to check Bella's vital. "You're doing well, so you should be okay. You're not allowed to have any food just yet, it might upset your stomach if we let you eat so soon. Just go ahead and press that nurse button if you need anything."

Bella nodded she felt something was off with the nurse, but she didn't really question it. She leaned back as she was curious how long she had been in the hospital but in her shock she hadn't thought to ask the nurse.

"It's been a couple of days." A male voice said from the corner of the room.

Bella looked up immediately recognizing the voice instantly. "You're here."

"Did you think I wouldn't be?" James responded as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her.

Bella shrugged and looked at him curiously, he didn't look anything like she remembered him from the ballet studio. Instead of the old battered jacket she remembered him wearing, he was in a new black one that fit him perfectly. And instead of going bare underneath like she had seen him do before he was wearing a fitted white shirt. His pants were also crisp and clean and the perfect shade of black for him. "You're wearing a shirt." Bella said puzzled as she looked him over. She felt her face flush as the words that came out of her mouth.

James laughed, "Well, I can't exactly enter a hospital partially naked, now can I? Especially seeing as half the Seattle reporters are camping outside waiting to get any glimpse of you."

Bella tilted her head surprised by the idea that there were people waiting to see her. "Why?"

"It's all over the news, a crazed serial killer kills three others and gravely injures a fourth only to have this young girl set his lair on fire and escape alive. You're Seattle's new hero." James replied as he looked out the window being able to pick up the noise that was coming from below.

Bella shook her head not being able to grasp everything. Her head shot up to look at James as she caught something he said. "Injured a fourth, not killed. Al's alive?"

James nodded, "Recovering, 6th floor. He's wheeled down here once a day to visit with you. You just haven't been awake for these visits with him."

Bella nodded a small smiled made it to her face. "He's okay. He's alive." Bella went to rip out the needle in her arm. "I have to go see him."

James blurred forward and stilled her hand. "Hold on, little Dove, you need this. You lost a large amount of blood and if you take this out you'll faint before you even reach the door."

Bella nodded she was struck silent by his hand on her arm. "You wanted me dead." She whispered as she looked down where his cold skin touched her.

James chuckled, "That's what you remember, but that's not entirely true. Granted I did bite you, but it was only my instincts taking over and the large need to change you that I was having at the time. I never actually hurt you."

"You broke my leg." Bella said gesturing to her leg.

James smirked, "I never broke your leg."

"You broke it." Bella assured with shake of her head. "I was there when it happened."

"Little Dove, do you want to know a secret?" James said as he smirked. "I think you'll find it'll answer a bit of your questions."

"Really? I think this secret will only raise more questions." Bella replied she out stretched her hands in surrender. "Go ahead, tell me."

"My gift is not tracking, I am exceptionally good at it, but it's not my special ability." James admitted as he took a seat at the edge of her bed. "I can place a memory into your head replacing your current memory. You'd never know it had happened to you unless I told you."

Bella sighed, "What you're stating is that you didn't really break my leg, you just made me think you did?"

James nodded, "What had happened was I did lure you to the ballet studio, I just didn't hurt you. You being, well yourself, tripped over one of the stairs on your way in, breaking your leg. You then made it aggressively worst when you fell once again over a stray pair of pointe shoes."

"What does it say about me that this sounds exactly like something that could happen to me?" Bella said with a shake of her head. "Okay, so let's say this is true. Is that how you made everyone believe you were dead?"

James nodded with a proud smirk. "I would have just let them believe that you were dead, but that was more work. It's easier to manipulate something believable than something a person wouldn't want to believe. As much as I detest the Cullen Coven none of them wanted you dead. My gift on them would've taken too much effort to work on so many people. It wouldn't have worked out well in the end. It was easier for them to believe that I was dead than for them to believe that you were dead."

Bella took in a deep breath trying to let her mind soak everything in. Her eyes widened and she looked to James. "So that ballet studio, it was burnt down on a lie?"

James chuckled and nodded. "There wasn't anybody burning inside, no."

"Why did you never do anything sooner?" Bella questioned. "Why now?"

"I've been watching you since before I saw you in that field. I knew when I was in that field that you were in love with Edward, so I challenged him. That's why everything started." James responded his mind drifting back to that day for a moment.

Bella's jaw fell to the floor. "It was a challenge. He didn't say it was a challenge."

James sighed. "In vampire terms Edward claimed you as his. I couldn't rightfully take what was his, it would go against vampire rules. You were Edward's, not mine. I challenged Edward because you weren't his and he knew it. You were his toy and there was no way he would let you go, especially after knowing about me. The challenge was that if I managed to change you he would be forced to let you go."

"I…" Bella shook her head. "What the hell is this? I'm some sort of challenge to you? A prize to be fucking won?"

James shook his head. "Everything he has told you has been a lie, little Dove. You weren't his mate. You're my mate that is why I challenged Edward. I wouldn't allow him to continue to feed you these lies and use you as his personal pet."

"But why challenge him? Why not just tell me the truth? Why did you have to treat me as some sort of game?" Bella questioned getting angrier as the moments passed.

"You're human and don't have a say in the world of vampires. If I were to just take you, Edward and the Cullen's could have gone to the Volturi and you would be hunted as well as me. My gift is strong, but not strong enough to alter the entire Volturi coven. I wouldn't risk your safety, so I did what the law asked for, a challenge." James replied as he watched her calm a bit.

"Why did he lie?" Bella said as she couldn't see how Edward could so something like this.

"Because the Cullen's are domesticated vampires, little dove. Had they known the truth they would've allowed you to choose and would have ignored Edward's wishes. Edward wanted you because you were silent to him, he wouldn't risk losing that silence for anything. That day in the field I knew if I announced that you were my mate, Edward would have killed you. If he couldn't have you no one could. I challenged him and he agreed with a slight nod of his head. He told his family I wanted you dead, which really wasn't a complete lie. He needed them to fight with him because he knew with my experience he wouldn't be able to win." James responded.

Bella shook her head she still couldn't believe what she was being told. "What about Victoria? Jasper and Edward said she was your mate."

James laughed, "They're idiots. Their gifts are strong, but the animal diet has weakened them. Victoria believed she was my mate. What they were feeling and hearing was her, not me. Victoria was a companion of mine, she was never nothing more. I never marked. My marking of you is what drove her off the edge and caused her to have a vendetta against you."

Bella froze her eyes widening. "You _marked_ me?"

James stepped forward and gently grabbed her wrist. He showed her the mark she had there. "I knew he wouldn't let you turn, so I didn't inject much venom in your system. I didn't want you to be filled with pain when he removed it. This right here is my mark on you, I couldn't turn you, but there was nothing Edward could do to remove this from you."

Bella ran her fingers over the mark. "Why now?"

"You've finally let him go." James replied sincerely. "I could sense that in you."

Bella looked to James as his hand was still wrapped around her wrist. "I haven't been in love with Edward for so long…"

James smirked, "I wasn't referring to love, little dove. You were still holding onto the anger and betrayal he caused. You would have never been able to trust me if you still held onto him. I'm nothing like him and the last thing I would want was for you to believe so. I waited, you losing your necklace was my perfect opportunity to reach out to you."

Bella shook her head her head felt close to exploding with all the new information. "I want to go to sleep."

James nodded, he released her hand. "Of course, I'll return if you wish when you wake up."

Bella sighed she didn't want to talk to him, but she did want him to stay with her. "Can you stay? I don't exactly feel safe by myself right now. If you don't mind staying that is."

James smiled, "I don't mind at all, little dove." He gently helped Bella lay down comfortably on the bed. He kissed her head as she closed her eyes. "Rest, little dove I'll be here for you."

Bella nodded, "J." Bella said as she took in a deep breath in an attempt not to yawn. "What would happen if Edward comes back?"

James tensed for a moment, before simply brushing Bella's hair back. "We'll talk about this later."

-Page Break-

"You're being stubborn!" James argued as he wanted Bella to stay in bed.

Bella sighed in annoyance. "It's a _wheelchair_! I'm sure I can make it into the elevator by myself!"

"You could hurt yourself." James replied as he stepped closer wanting to get her to stay in bed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Sure, like you would really let me hurt myself. Look, Al just got out of hip surgery, he's been down here every day to see me, I just want to go see him for a change. I'll even let you push me in the wheelchair if you want."

James chuckled, "You're not _letting_ me push you in the wheelchair, you know as well as I do you have no idea how to use a wheelchair properly. You would end up running yourself into a wall."

Bella rolled her eyes she looked at James and squinted her eyes to notice that his eyes were a deep black. "You should go find blood. You're starting to look a bit demonic than usual."

James paused. "You know that when I feed, I don't feed from animals."

"Yes, I'm well aware of it. You haven't exactly hidden your red eyes from anyone." Bella replied with a smile. "Honestly, I've spent the last week with you in the hospital and I keep trying to convince myself that feeding off of humans is bad, but it's not working. I think I'm becoming too apathetic to almost everything, especially others. Would you say that's a bad thing?"

James chuckled, "I'd be a hypocrite to say it were wrong."

"Tell me, how many people have you killed, J?" Bella questioned as she managed to get herself into the wheelchair and not rip out her IV by accident.

"Too many to count." James responded. "Most killers keep track, but I find that counting can be a bit tedious and it really just takes away from the kill itself."

"But what does it say about you that you can't keep track?" Bella replied she smiled as James handed her the IV pole and he began to push her out of the room. "Then again you're not human so I really wouldn't expect you to remember every person you've ever killed. As much as I want to hate the fact that you kill humans, I really can't bring myself to care at all."

James smirked, "That's not a bad trait to have at all, little dove."

"I think most other humans would have to disagree." Bella responded, "But I'm remotely pleased to know you don't think it's so bad."

James led Bella into the elevator and settled her in. "Have you eaten today?" He questioned curiously as he hadn't seen her eat and he hoped that maybe the few moments he had left the room she had eaten something.

"No." Bella said crossing her arms. "They won't give me anything worth eating. It's all disgusting, I want to rip out my own stomach if I have to eat something else that comes from the cafeteria."

James sighed, "You're going to starve yourself, little dove."

"I'll eat once the food isn't so disgusting to eat." Bella replied with a shrug.

"I'll sneak you in some Italian food while you're with the old man." James said as the elevator stopped.

"YES!" Bella said with a sigh of relief. "And his name is Alan not old man."

"The point was that you knew who I was talking about." James replied he wheeled Bella into the room and put the brakes on the chair. "I'll return in a bit, little dove. Try not to hurt yourself."

"I make no promises I can't keep." Bella responded with a smile. "You should probably get something to eat too."

"We'll see. I'll be back in an hour at the most." James said he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, J." Bella said as she watched him leave. She looked at Alan as he was still sleeping, she was never more grateful that he was still alive then at this moment. The very last thing she wanted was to know that Alan was dead or hurt in anyway.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled at the mushroom pasta in front of her. "This smells amazing, thank you."

James nodded his shining red eyes pleased to see her smile at him. "You should eat before the nurses do their rounds and enter the room."

"Right." Bella said knowing that they would most likely take it away from her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask whatever you please." James replied as he leaned back in the chair at the side of her bed.

"In the vampire world, if Edward were to return would he still have a claim on me?" Bella questioned curiously as this was something that had been on her mind for some time now.

James sighed, "Yes." He replied in distaste. "Just because he left doesn't mean anything has changed on his claim. My assumption is that he's using my mark on your wrist to keep other vampires away. If he were to return this very moment then he would have full claim over you. Whether you wanted him or not."

Bella nodded her head. She didn't speak just ate her food letting her thoughts run free in her mind. "Okay." She said with a nod of her head. "This challenge, it was basically if you bit me and I turned you would have won claim over me. If you never managed to turn me, he would still have claim."

"Yes, the challenge was your turning." James replied watching her curiously knowing she was finally coming to the conclusion he had been waiting for.

"But the challenge didn't really end." Bella stated as she set aside her plate. "You didn't die, therefore the challenge never came to an end like Edward had thought. Edward hasn't rightfully won claim over me completely because the challenge is still in place."

James simply nodded his head. "That's correct, little dove."

Bella's eyes widened. "The only way Edward would lose claim over me would be if you won the challenge and turned me." She leaned back in the bed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," James said sitting up in his chair. "If Edward were to go to the Volturi claiming you were his, his claim would be dismissed if you were turned by me. Aro would see it in Edward's memories that he accepted my challenge. I wouldn't have broken any rules and Edward would be forced to back down."

Bella nodded, "But if I don't turn Edward could go to the Volturi and tell them you've broken a rule by wrongfully claiming me. You could be put to death and my life would be in Edward's control."

"You're human and your opinion doesn't matter to the Volturi. Edward is above you, and because he claimed you all those years ago you are rightfully his in the eyes of the kings. They will kill me for staking a claim on you, especially if by chance Edward does return my mating instincts will take over and I will have to attack him." James replied.

"Don't mates trump claims?" Bella questioned.

"You would think, but no. The mating ritual isn't sealed until both mates are marked, therefore the mates can still live on without each other. They won't ever be able to find another mate, but they can have companions. Because I've already marked you, I've essentially claimed you as mine. Without fulfilling the challenge." James replied honestly.

Bella leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Why didn't you change me? You didn't have to bring me to the hospital, you could have just changed me."

"I could have and it was very hard not to, but I told you before I would turn you if you were going to die. At the moment when I got to you I knew that you could stay alive if I brought you to a hospital. I wasn't going to go back on my word, little dove." James replied.

Bella nodded, "Will you turn me?"

"If that's what you really want." He responded. "This is something you really have to think about, little dove."

"I have been thinking about it." Bella replied she laughed lightly. "I've been dreaming about it, really. I could stay human and grow old and just watch you stay the same or I could stay the same with you. If I change I have to leave Alan behind, but his brothers are flying in from Florida. He'll be leaving to Florida as soon as he's well enough to go. There's nothing left for me here, James. I don't want to stay human when there's nothing for me to stay human for, but there's you and I want to turn if I get to be with you."

James smirked, "I won't turn you yet, you have to get out of the hospital first."

Bella groaned. "I knew you were going to say that. No one will notice if I go missing from the hospital!"

"There are still reporters that want interviews with you. People will notice if you suddenly go missing, more importantly if you go missing your name will be all over the news and I don't doubt that the Cullen Coven will be listening in. Do you really want to risk having them come looking for you?"

Bella sighed, "I really hate when you're right sometimes."

James reached over and pulled Bella's plate closer to her. "Eat. We can talk about this at another time."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You do know you're kind of bossy, right?"

"If you're talking it means you're not eating." James responded with a smirk.


	7. Epilogue

Author's Note

So... I had no idea that this didn't post until a few days ago. I'm so sorry that this chapter was never posted!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella sighed impatiently as she leaned against the wall in the dark alleyway. Her eyes watched James's every move as he taunted the human in front of him. This was something she had learned early on about his hunting mannerisms, taunting those he ate made his meals more entertaining. She wanted it to bother her, but she really couldn't bring herself to care all that much. Really, anything that made James happy made her happy and she knew it went the same for him.

Bella tensed as the human that James was taunting said something about her, she knew now that James was on edge. Bella truly understood how possessive and protective James could be of her after she turned and had taken his mating mark. She watched with interest as James punctured the man's chest and ripped his heart out. "The ruins the blood circulation!" Bella called out to James with a smirk.

"He deserved it." James replied he frowned and let the body hit the floor. "I don't even want to feed of off of him anymore."

Bella laughed lightly, "Let's just light it on fire and move on. You can get another human once we cross the Canadian border."

James smirked, "I suppose I can hold out for that long. How are you feeling, little dove?"

Bella smiled as James's arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him. "I think we should hurry, J."

James rolled his eyes as he buried his head in her neck and took in her scent. He had always been beyond pleased to know that Bella smelled a bit like him. His constant marking permanently mixed his scent with hers and vice versa. "You worry far too much, but if it's what you want I'll burn the body and we can be on our way."

Bella smiled she leaned forward and attached her lips to James. She sighed as the feeling of peace washed over her every time she kissed him. "Come on, let's hurry up with this, J. I want to go play in the snow."

James leaned forward and kissed Bella softly. "Fine, this will only take a moment."

Bella nodded pleased, she smirked amused as there was blood everywhere. "Can you explain to me how you're a messier eater than me? I'm fifty years old and I can keep blood off my clothes. It seems to be something difficult for you to grasp and you're so much older than me."

James finished his activities and blurred over to Bella. He pressed her against the wall and kept his hands at her hips. "May I remind you who soaked themselves in blood on their first hunt and every hunt after that for at least three years?"

Bella smirked, "I do believe that I was still a newborn, I have an excuse."

"A pathetic excuse." James replied as he kissed up Bella's neck. "Don't forget I was the one to teach you how to hunt."

Bella tilted her head for him allowing him more access to her neck. "The student is always supposed to surpass the teacher, J. You should be proud of me." She turned her head and captured James's lips with hers, smirking as he promptly lifted her off her feet. She pulled back and smirked widely at him. "We really should get going, I don't want to get carried away in the middle of an alleyway that's covered in blood."

James sighed, "Fine, I suppose we can carry on with this later, I should also mention that the old woman across the street has just called the police for public indecency."

Bella groaned, "I don't want to be followed by police, let's get going." Bella held onto James's hand as they ran off escaping the cops that would soon find a murder scene.

-Page Break-

Bella stopped running as they reached the Washington border. She turned to James for a moment, "I…"

James nodded, he put his arm around her waist and brought her into his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder. "If you want, we can visit their graves."

Bella nodded, "I owe it to them to keep their memories alive."

James kissed her neck, "If we hurry you can make it before the sun comes up."

Bella nodded, she took off with James behind her. She stepped into town and took in the air, it all felt different now that it was no longer her home. It was cloudy like she remembered but this time unlike her human days she couldn't feel the cold. She walked by a boutique and with super speed she took one of the hoodies on display. She draped it on and gave a small smile when she felt James behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist as she walked trying to see where the flower shop was.

"Plan on stealing anything else, little dove?" James questioned into Bella's ear.

Bella smiled, "Just a few more things, nothing too big."

James took in a deep breath of Bella's scent a necessary step to calm him. Being in the town where he had to so many times before watch her with the other vampire put him on edge. He kissed her neck and slightly bit down on his mark there. "Don't get noticed, little dove."

Bella smirked, "I never get noticed, J." She smiled as they stopped in front of flower shop. She quickly grabbed three bouquets of flowers and walked off. "See, no one notices."

James smirked and kissed her neck again. "Whatever you say, little dove."

Bella paused as she stood at the entrance of the cemetery. "I'm having second thoughts."

James rolled his eyes and nudged her forward. "Go, little dove. You'll regret it if you don't."

"You're right." Bella replied, she turned around and put her arms around James's neck. She kissed him feeling the need to feel close to him before she went into the cemetery. Bella pulled back and smiled brightly as like every time she kissed him she felt better. She turned and walked into the cemetery determined to see those she had lost.

She walked up to the graves that lay side by side and set down a bouquet of flowers on each one. "Hey, Angie. Hey, Ben. I miss you both, so much. I miss being able to make jokes with you or spend entire days hiding from Jessica and Lauren. I miss having my best friends with me. I didn't get to say this before, but I am so sorry for causing this. I'm so sorry that you had to die because of me. I know I'll never know exactly what you went through before you died, but I hope you know that if I could I would take your places in a heartbeat. I know you're in a better place, you have to be, and I know that you'll always be together. I just hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. I love you both, so much. I'll never forget you, I promise."

Bella stood and with shaking hands she headed towards the grave of her father. She kneeled and set the flowers down. A small smile reached her lips, "Hey, dad." She said softly. "I wanted to let you know that I'm happy. You see, I met my soulmate, literally."

-Page Break-

Bella ran faster and jumped onto James's back as they crossed the border into Canada. "Any specific place in mind?" She questioned into his ear as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

"Not as of yet, is there anywhere you want to go?" James questioned curiously.

Bella shook her head. "Not really, I just figured you had a place in mind."

James stopped running and turned his head capturing Bella's lips with his. "I'm sure we can find something interesting to do while we're here."

Bella smiled, "All the possibilities." She teased as she leaned against his back as he started to run again. "I want to play in the snow."

"I'm more than sure I can fit that in." James replied he maneuvered Bella so she was wrapped around his front and in an instance he had her pressed against a tree. James smirked and pressed his lips to hers. He could faintly hear the snapping of the tree as their weight combined was beginning to weaken it. James's hand slid to Bella's back to keep her steady as the tree broke and tipped over.

Bella pulled back and laughed, "Haven't been in Canada for more than a minute and we're already destroying the wildlife."

"One tree won't make any difference." James replied as he kissed down her neck.

"I hate to say it, but I think you might be right." Bella said with a smile she ran her hand down James's face. She noticed his eyes were darker than usual and remembered that he hadn't fed as well as she had on their last hunt. "You need to feed. You look ready to take down an entire town."

"I don't need blood. I need you." James replied simply as he leaned forward and kissed for a quick moment. "I clearly remember you saying something about playing in the snow."

Bella smirked, "Well, let's start playing then."

-Page Break-

James smirked as he leaned against the entrance of the changing room. "You're making this harder than it should be."

Bella scoffed, "My clothes are shredded and covered in dirt and snow, I need new ones and I will not wear anything that I'm going to feel uncomfortable in. All these clothes make me look like a child, I feel like I came school shopping with my mom."

James smiled he looked around and noticed the store was close to empty and all the employees were doing their best to avoid them. "You look perfectly fine in anything, Little Dove."

Bella sighed she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm sticking with this shirt. I'll finish paying, you should go find someone to feed off of. I'll find you."

James nodded, he kissed Bella running his hands under her shirt and gripping her sides keeping her close. "If you don't find me in 15 minutes, I'll come looking for you."

Bella grinned, "When you put it that way I might want to play a game of chase and see how long it takes you to get to me."

James growled softly. "I'll always find you, Little Dove."

"I know, so I have nothing to worry about. 15 minutes, J." Bella said as she nudged him towards the exit of the store. "Store up on your energy, I have some activities planned for later."

James laughed, "I'll be sure to get it in some extra blood so I can keep up with you."

"That's all I ask for." Bella responded with a grin as she watched him leave. She headed to the front register and paid for the clothes she was wearing. She turned and stepped back as someone nearly bumped into her. Bella tensed as she got the smell of vampire.

"Oh!" the young girl said with a perfect smile. "I'm so sorry, I almost didn't see you there."

"That's surprising to hear since all vampires have perfect vision." Bella responded with a frown.

The girl stiffened. "I'm fairly new to this life." She admitted. "I didn't notice you nearby."

Bella shook her head, "You're such a foolish girl, you never reveal your age to any vampire. It's a bigger weakness then you realize."

The girl looked down. "No one ever told me that."

"Well, I just did and don't be so submissive, it allows others to walk all over you." Bella said with a sigh. "Be careful, not al vampires are polite as me. The next one you bump into might just kill you." Bella left the store and without needing to focus she walked off towards the direction of James. She could practically feel a cord tying her to him always there to lead her to him.

Bella growled as yet another vampire ran into her. "What the hell?! Have all vampires lost their damn sight?" She said as she put space between her and the vampire she looked down at her shirt to see it had a small hole now. A loud gasp had her head snapping up to really get a good look at the vampire in front of her.

"Bella!" Rosalie said her voice more than surprised to see the brunette in front of her.

"Fucking perfect!" Bella hissed in annoyance, she rolled her eyes and walked past the blonde vampire. Bella growled louder as Rosalie grabbed her arm. "Take your hand off of me or I'll rip it off of you."

Rosalie released her grip on Bella and looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business." Bella replied she straightened out her shirt. "Now leave me alone, I have somewhere to be." Bella turned and walked away.

"WAIT!" Rosalie called after her. "We thought you were dead." Rosalie whispered so low that the humans couldn't hear.

Bella smirked, "I am." She called back as she pulled up the hood of her new jacket and disappeared into the crowd.

Bella smiled widely as James appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest. "What took you so long, Little Dove?" He took in her scent and paused. "You were around other vampires?"

"A newborn, barely 2 years of age." Bella responded as she allowed James's hands to drift all over her, his need to assure that she wasn't hurt. "And Rosalie. You remember her right?"

"The superficial one of the Cullen clan." James responded. "I'm assuming because she's near so are the rest of them."

"I would think so." Bella replied with a frown. "I really had high hopes for playing in the snow."

"I thought we already did that, little dove?" James said as he pulled her hood down so he could have access to her neck.

"We did, but I wanted to see what else we could do." Bella replied simply as she enjoyed the attention she was getting from James.

"Just because they're here doesn't mean we have to leave. We can stay for as long as you wish." James assured as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"And risk the chance of getting into a fight?" Bella responded.

"With both our gifts we'll be able to handle them." James assured.

Bella smiled, "I forgot about my shield for a moment, it was why they didn't smell me nearby."

"It's already working in our favor. They won't be able to track us, and we can always kill them if we so wish it." James responded with a smirk.

"The only people I planned to kill in Canada were the ones I planned to feed on. It feels useless to kill someone if I get nothing from it." Bella replied with a frown.

"You get to have revenge on someone who claimed you as a prize and kept you away from your real mate. I think that's enough to get out of killing the Cullen's or at the very least Edward." James said saying his name with disgust.

Bella leaned further into James's embrace. "Well, that would be an interesting reason to kill someone."

"I'm glad you agree, little Dove." James replied with a grin. "Let's go find something to occupy your time."

-Page Break-

Bella hummed as she walked through the dark streets with her hand in James's. "What do you think about that man over there?"

"No, he's too drunk, his blood will taste awful." James replied he let go of Bella's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. He kissed her temple and looked back around. "What do you think about her?" James said gesturing to a girl that was crying outside of a bar.

Bella frowned, "I don't want to kill someone who seems to be having a horrible day. What about the man that's taking out the trash? He doesn't have any alcohol in his drinks, so he should taste fine."

"It's your hunt, Little Dove." James said. "If that's who you want, then go get him."

"He's what I want to kill today." She responded with a smile. "I want something clean, and I think he's going to be as good as it gets tonight."

James led her towards the alley, "Take your time, I'll make sure no one walks in on your hunt."

Bella grinned, "Thank you!" She kissed James quickly before she walked off more than ready to capture her prey. She easily had him pressed against the cold brick wall by the throat. Bella smirked and with an easy twist of her wrists she snapped his neck. Bella held him up against the wall as she bit into his neck and let his blood flow into her mouth. She stepped back in alarm as she heard James's low growl. Instantly she dropped her meal and went to his side. She crouched down at his side and growled at the threat towards her mate.

"Bella?" A familiar voice said in surprise.

Bella came out of her crouch, but she was still ready to attack if she needed to. "Jasper." She regarded with a nod of her head. "I'm done, J."

"Let's go." James said as he grabbed Bella's hand in his.

"WAIT!" Alice shouted in an attempt to stop the two. "We're not here for anything, I just-I've been looking everywhere for you."

Bella growled, "Watch what you say little pixie."

Alice pressed herself into Jasper's side in instinct of the surrounding danger. "I know you must think we all lied to you, but it's not true. Jasper and I knew the truth about you and James, but if we came forward with the information Edward would've had a fit and killed you. We love you, Bella, we didn't want anything bad to happen to you so we let the rest of the family to go on believing that you were Edward's mate. At your party I told Jasper to act like he was going to attack you. It was the only way I knew of that would lead you to James without you dying in the end… permanently. I know you hate us, and I can understand that, but know that we're happy for you."

Bella looked to James and then back to Jasper. "You knew that you didn't kill him in the ballet studio?"

Jasper smirked, "Not at first, but Alice's visions wouldn't stop coming. We knew something was off when she kept seeing you with someone else, and then you started to feel different. You were human so you probably didn't realize it, but your body was already reacting to the loss of James. The small exposure you had of him had a bigger affect than anyone would realize. You were sadder, less enthusiastic about everything, you wouldn't speak unless you were spoken to. It was all a loss of James. That's when Alice and I knew we couldn't let Edward continue on with his possessive control over you. He had claimed you, but if he left it would give James an opportunity to claim you, properly."

"Let's go, J." Bella said softly, she knew their intentions were in the right place, but she couldn't help but feel anger. They had manipulated her life just as much as Edward had done and that wasn't something she would forgive. Especially since she knew in the pit of her stomach that Alice had to have seen Angela and Ben die and didn't do anything to stop it. "I'm still a bit thirsty."

James smirked, "Then let's go find you another snack, little dove." James took Bella's hand in a blur of movement they both disappeared.

Alice looked to Jasper and frowned, "She's not going to forgive us."

"Did you expect her to?" Jasper questioned in a serious tone. "You and I both knew she would lose all her family, and we didn't do anything to try and stop it."

"It needed to happen!" Alice argued.

Jasper smirked and kissed his wife's forehead. "You and I both know that isn't true, Ali. You were jealous she had replaced you with Angela and Ben. You wanted your sister back, but with Angela and Ben around Bella didn't need you to be there for her. Bella knows that too, she sees what happens for what it was. We could've stopped it all from happening, but we chose not to. If we had killed Victoria, Bella would've still ended up with James and they would still be happy together."

Alice sighed and frowned. "I just wanted my sister back, Jazz. Bella's always been someone I looked forward to meeting, I just don't want it to end here."

"It won't." Jasper replied, "You can't force yourself on her, Ali. I think it's time we take a break from the rest of the coven."

Alice nodded, "I already left them a note."

-Page Break-

Bella rested her head on James's chest as they both lay in the middle of the snow staring up at the cloud covered sky. She was waiting for it to start snowing, there was something special about being able to watch the snow fall from the sky and onto the ground, this being something she had never been able to do as a human.

"I want to go to a city next." Bella said as she kept her eyes on a snowflake that drifted through the sky. "Somewhere where there are a variety of meals to choose from."

"Any specific location in mind?" James questioned.

Bella nodded, "I was thinking somewhere in California, I like feeling the sun."

James chuckled, "Wherever you wish, little dove."

Bella moved so she hovered above James, her hands drifted through his hair as she smiled down at him. "I like seeing you in the sun." She admitted quietly. "Someone so deadly looking so angelic, it's a beautiful sight." She said as she brushed her hands through his hair and traced her finger down the side of his face.

James's hands moved and rested his hands on her hips. "You're always a beautiful sight to behold."

Bella smiled she leaned down and attached her lips to his. She laughed lightly as in a second she was on her back. "More fun in the snow?"

"We should enjoy it while we can." James replied with a wide smirk.

Bella pulled James down to her until their lips met again and she relaxed into his hold as he felt perfect to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him in closer.

Both James and Bella growled out as they could hear the approaching footsteps. They both stood and crouched down both ready to protect each other. Bella stiffened as the approaching figure came into sight.

"Bella?" His stunned tone caused her insides to turn in disgust.

James growled loudly letting the disgust be evident in his tone, he hated hearing her name come out of his mouth. Bella stood up and rested a hand on James's back knowing it would calm him just a little bit. "Stay the fuck away from my mate." James growled.

"I'd listen to him Edward, James has a bit of a temper and there's really nothing to stop him from killing you." Bella said in a calm voice. She had always thought that when she came face to face with Edward she'd be filled with rage, but that didn't seem to be the case at all. If anything she was worried for James seeing him in front of Edward she finally understood his feelings towards Edward. He had known she was his mate for years before she knew and for a large section of those years he had to watch her be with someone else and have someone else claim her as his. She now understood how horrible that must've felt for him and seeing Edward must have brought forward all those feelings again.

"I'm so glad to see you're alive." Edward said doing his best to meet Bella's eyes but James's body always stopped him from doing so. "Though I thought you'd know to keep better company."

Bella growled loudly. "Don't you fucking dare! I'll kill you myself if you say one more bad things towards my mate."

Edward scoffed, "He's not your mate, love."

James growled loudly, he moved forward and before Edward could do anything James ripped off his both his arms and had him by the throat up against a tree. "You know very well that I'm her mate." James smirked as he could already see the cracking in Edward's skin. "I think it's time I get you back for keeping her away from me for so long."

Bella's head turned as she could hear approaching footsteps. She moved her shield out and around James as she saw Rosalie and the vampire she had seen before in the store appear. They both screamed out and went to attack James. Bella laughed at how stupid they were; they hadn't even realized that she was there until they heard her laughter. She supposed it was too much time they had spent being humans.

"Try and attack my mate again and I'll have you in pieces." Bella warned, she could tell by the familiar sound of tearing metal James was slowly taking Edward apart.

"I can't believe the monster that you've become." Rosalie said as she put the younger vampire behind her. "Go back home, Estelle."

"But Edward!" She whimpered out.

"Just go." Rosalie ordered.

Bella smirked, "New pet?"

"She's a part of this coven, something you'll never be." Rosalie said hoping to get under Bella's skin.

Bella chuckled, "The last thing I want is to be part of your pathetic coven."

Rosalie gasped out as Edward's head was thrown at her. She screamed and let it fall to the ground. "YOU MONSTERS! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS."

Bella smirked, "That's where I believe you're wrong. He kept me from my mate, he deserved more than to just die."

"Do you have the lighter, Little Dove?" James said as he held out his hand to Bella.

Bella smiled and pulled out the lighter and handed it to him. "Let's finish this so we can move on."

James smiled and kissed the side of her head before turning back to Edward. He lit his body on fire and watched as the purple smoke filled the air. He turned to his lifeless and smirked. "I'll let you keep that as a reminder of what we will do to your family if you decide to retaliate."

Bella smiled and took James's hand and took off. "Well, I guess its officially time to leave Canada. It was a fun trip though, the ending was the best."

James smiled he paused his running and pulled Bella into his chest. He kissed her and smiled against her lips. "It was a great ending I've been wanting to kill him for too long."

Bella kissed him quickly. "I'm quite happy that you got to kill him." She moved and jumped onto James's back. "Now, let's get the hell out of here. I want to go somewhere where the Cullen stench isn't everywhere."

"Whatever you wish, Little Dove." James said with a smirk as he felt Bella kiss his neck. He took off running being immensely happy that he had finally gotten rid of Edward Cullen. Now it was true, his eternal life couldn't get any better.


End file.
